roblox_monster_madness_survival_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
Monster Madness has had many updates, but all of the known and record-able ones reside here. Consider this an update log, which will properly maintain and document any future updates, as of 11/17/2019. The official update log can be found in-game in the settings menu. Update Log Ver 0.7.3 Christmas update is over, Etheral Presents are gone, Christmas Eggs are gone. Added Favorite button to Defender Menu, Added in new way to buy back lives, costs 100 coins, add in new map, added in Lord Girdon Boss, added in Girdelos Knight, added in Last Chronicle skins for 10 Gems each Ver 0.7.2 Christmas Skins, added in Deer Knight, Mistletoe Knight, Elves Winder, Winter Coco, and Santa Stacule; Christmas Egg; Added in Christmas Caverns and Fields of Fright Maps; Added in Ethereal Present; Tropio Jump nerf. Ver7.0.11 Bosses now have visible purple text above their heads; Added in damage affect so you can see where you hit; Winter has hit MMS; Beam to portal turns red if you have lost all lives; Bug-Fixes Ver0.7.0 '''Defender Lives Update, now 3 lives per round (7 waves) ; Leader board Reset, top wave before reset was 308; New Map Values; Added Mini-Map, marks wave enemies in red and boss enemies in purple; Bug-Fixes. '''Ver0.6.9 November 15th, 2019 - The 20th defender Tropio the Tucan has been released. Ver0.6.8 '''Added in Masked Critter; Added in Govert; adding in Mackeral pet model; Halloween Event, releasedd Halloween egg for limited time for 4,000 coins, will go offsale 11/9/19 8 PM US EST, Added Pet Spirit, Witch Pet, CornOfSmol, Eyeeye, Knifey Pet, Skrellingtoon, Falcandy, The Mask, Lumberjack-o-Lantern, and Crocodile pets; Added in new Zenova Labs soundtrack; Added in Mystic Valley Map. '''Ver'''Added in The Maze map; Buffed [[Zweinova|Zweinova's] glacial gun; Mayhem Hunter's second ability can hit up to 5 times but only on unique enemies; Stacule's first ability can hit up to 3 times but only on unique enemies; added in Display Other's Damage in settings. '''Ver0.6.6 '''Added in Zenova Slayer Badge; Added in Mayhem Defender; Added in Zenova Skin for Mayhem Defender; Added in Elven Autumn Map; Added in Joining splash screen; Lobby Party is now 50 Robux; Stacule Buff; Fixed Willy's Q/A cave. '''Ver0.6.5 '''Changed gem prices; fixed ranged attack for some monsters; fixed Pickle walking animation; fixed Canopy Killer walking animation; Added Venusian Stalker; Added in Elephantus; added in Cyborg Spider; Added in Goat Horns; Debuffed Luffy; Added in Shopkeeper Dialogue. '''Ver0.6.4 '''Added in Decube as legendary BodyType pet; Added in Charged Megapolis Map; Added in Canopy Killer; Improved navigation on Xbox; Increased distance of how far health bars can be seen. '''Ver0.6.3 Luffy Fix; Added in Demon Luffy skin; Button size increase on mobile; Updated Settings; added new Image Tutorial for new users; Added prompt for adding stats to defenders; added in a Name and HealthBar display for defenders; Healoria now gains XP for Health Healed. Ver0.6.2 'Added in Luffy the Goat; Added in new UI images; Added in slight fog and changed max camera distance to 25 for Defenders; added in Jungle Trouble Map; added in Pickle; added in Game Thumbnails. '''Ver0.6.1 '''Added in Shards; Added in Miracle Tempered Stacule Skin; added in Manfred as Ultra-Rare BodyType; added in Lobster as Uncommon-Bodytype; added in Tardigrade as Rare; added in Egg Hatching Badges '''Ver0.6.0 '''Changed Zenova spawns for Zenova labs; Changed Kenny's third ability egg spawn to :SetPrimaryPartCFrame; Changed Defender and Monster spawns to CFrame; added in "U" to hide GUI in Lobby; Added in Coin/Gem Store; All pets can now have a max level of 20; Added in Wild West Map; Added in Ultra-Rare Cheesus BodyType for pets; Added in Negative Beestin; added in Light-Weight Champion Skin for Winder. '''Ver0.5.9 '''Added in Winder the Boxer; Added in V.I.P servers, waves completed to not add up, enemies defeated do not add up, you only earn 50% of coins you would earn on public server, gem chance is lowered by 50%; Increased JumpPower skill upgrade to increase JumpPower by 2 instead of 1 for every skillpoint; Silverback Wukong's third skill now creates blue flames instead of red; added in Fire Petrakin; added in Lightining Petrakin; added in Grass Petrakin; Added in Giant Sonny; Coco buff; Sonny Buff; Fixed Gem conversion not inserting # on FocusLost. '''Ver0.5.85 'Sonny Buff, increased range of Sonny's second ability from 25-40 studs, increased amount of time it takes for Sonny's energy bar to go down while ability 2 is active, decreased amount of time it takes to collect energy; 6.5-13 hours wait time is 0.075; 17.5-6.5 hours wait time is 0.125. '''Ver0.5.8 Added in Sonny the Sunflower; Kenny Re animated; Walk speed of 25 in the lobyy; Increased needed XP by 1000 base for Defender leveling, Xp is now damge x4 not x5; Added dection for x,z axis flinging that stops momentum if you go too fast; fixed xp bar from overflowing. Ver0.5.7 Stagton's projectiles fire faster; Stagton's second ability reduce overheat by 10% and gives 8 speed for 1 seconds; Double amount of damage Oveherat does to Stagton's second ability; Given Defender's levels, max lvl is 30, you currently gain 5x the ammount of XP Pets gets from a monster, everytime your level increases you recieve one skill point, skill points can be used to upgrade. Ver0.5.6 Added in Petra the Pig; Added Water Petrakin for Petrakin; Added in Dark Star Terra skin for Terra. Ver0.5.5 Added in Settings Menu (Added in update log); Fixed Kenny's Mines (You can only place 5 mines at a time, Mines now slow enemies by 8 speed); Added a "+" to the bottom left for currencies for Gems, Gem conversion moved to coins; The monster log is now sorted by Wave Number; Added in Lil Dragon Snapper and Dragon Snapper; Flipper buff abilities, 1 and 2 do more damage; added Senile Kenny skin; added Poisioin Dart Frogger Skin for Frogger; Added in Seashell Stagton Skin for Stagton; Added in Seashell Kabutaros skin for Kabutaros. Ver?.?.? 2/4/2019 - Monster Madness Survival was created on Roblox <--Back to Home